


Reading Between Your Lines Like A Second Language

by Aisuryuu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Songfic, Teenage Dorks, implied past Prideshipping, implied past puzzleshipping, lizard kiss, post-dsod, rivalshipping - Freeform, soft Seto Kaiba, sort of anyway. Maybe very nearly post?, unrequited past love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisuryuu/pseuds/Aisuryuu
Summary: The more things change, the more they stay the same.---Yuugi didn't know what to expect when he received summons to the Kaiba manor.But this would have been the last thing on the list had he made one.After all these years he thought nothing Kaiba-kun did would surprise him anymore.





	Reading Between Your Lines Like A Second Language

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friends Kevin and Fizzy. Without you and your reassurance and shared passion for Yu-Gi-Oh! This would have neither been written nor shared to AO3.

He’s still not looking at him, but Yuugi’s long ago accepted it takes baby steps with Seto Kaiba.

Actually it’s a huge shock for Yuugi to find himself in the position where Kaiba-kun let his guard down enough to be vulnerable in front of him period.

It’s enough to make his heart swell, he’s fighting the tears he can feel building in his eyes.

He can’t stop himself. He’s slowly reaching out to the man standing before him. The one who’s proud posture is absent and it’s a little frightening if Yuugi’s honest with himself. To see Kaiba-kun not radiating self-confidence and standing tall and proud. A pillar of reliability and reassurance in tough times.

A frustrating road block who’s resistance he can’t begin to comprehend at the worst of times.   
But that’s neither here nor there.

And that’s not the person standing in front of him now.

He’ll be the first to admit he’s willing to extend a helping hand to anyone in need. Sure.

But right now, there’s something tugging at his heart and squeezing the air out of his lungs to see the Seto Kaiba so… lacking. He’s not sure what he can put his finger on what’s missing but- it’s almost… soul crushing.

This is not the man he wanted to see.

Sure he was fighting to get past his walls. Get him to really  **look** his way. To not only be the convenient container for Atem’s presence. That was always the- worst.

But this? No. Not  _ this _ .

When his fingertips brush Kaiba-kun’s cheek blue eyes snapped up to meet his. The spark ignites in the once empty irises he was looking at before. 

But there's wariness.

Still, that’s better than the empty thousand yard stare he was seeing cast at the floor a moment ago.

Forcing a small but strained smile onto his face Yuugi blinks back his tears. Courage fueling his shift from a light touch of his finger tips to slide his fingers across Kaiba-kun’s face and press his palm into his cheek with more confidence.

Confusion replaces the wariness in widening blue eyes, but there’s something else Yuugi’s not sure he can identify underneath it.

He nearly jumps and a small gasp escaped his lips when he feels Kaiba-kun’s fingers brush against the back of his hand on his face before sliding down to wrap around his wrist.

Kaiba-kun’s walls are returning, his emotions are getting more difficult to decipher from his eyes.

But he doesn’t move. He’s not withdrawing from Yuugi’s touch nor pulling away his own. He’s looking at him now. Firmly. The strain in Yuugi’s smile bleeds away as it widens and lights up his eyes.

Kaiba-kun blinks and inhales, as if in awe.

Tugging gently Yuugi guides Kaiba-kun’s face closer. The fact that he’s granted the power to dictate any of Kaiba-kun’s actions while he’s  _ really looking at him  _ draws a breathy chuckle from Yuugi.

Kaiba-kun’s eyes… soften. And he leans into Yuugi’s palm, eyes sliding shut.

The moonlight filtering in through the glass of the sliding door highlights Kaiba-kun’s hair and face. Yuugi takes a few moments to appreciate them while they’re so close.

Loathe as he is to break the silence he has to say it. Somehow. This feels like the only chance he’ll get to have Kaiba-kun hear him out.

“If you do go through with this, isn’t it the same as…” the rest of Yuugi’s words die on his tongue. He can’t seem to form the words the way he wants after all. How’s he supposed to say this in a way that won’t make Kaiba-kun withdraw and retreat behind his walls again? Reject him after he’s worked so hard for this much progress?

Atem would-

Clenching his jaw Yuugi’s fingers are curling and he’s considering pulling his hand away. But the feel of Kaiba-kun’s fingers releasing his wrist and gliding up the back of his hand to cup his hand against his face smoothes the tension in Yuugi’s face.

Glancing up to meet Kaiba-kun’s eyes Yuugi’s breath catches in his throat when he realizes he’s being pinned by intense blue eyes.

“Really now. Why can’t you just say what you want? You’ve gotten a lot better with that” and he finishes his sentence with a smirk.

Chuffing Yuugi’s eyes flash and he smiles, “Was that a compliment, Kaiba-kun?”

He hums but keeps his gaze locked with Yuugi’s. And he keeps smirking.

Yuugi’s expression softens and his eyes glaze over as he reaches up to cup Seto’s cheek with his other hand. Seeing the softness return to Kaiba-kun’s face squeezes his chest and he holds a breath without realizing it. 

Breathing out his words Yuugi keeps his hands on Kaiba-kun’s face, his own expression pinching somewhat, “Do you believe in life after love?”

Kaiba-kun blinks in the stretch of silence that follows. And then he chuckles, “What’s that? How am I supposed to interpret your words?”

Yuugi shushes Kaiba-kun by brushing a thumb across his lower lip and shaking his head slowly, “I can feel something inside me say, I really don’t think you’re strong enough now.”

Kaiba-kun bristles and growls, anger flashes in his eyes and he’s about to pull away, acrid words ready to be slung Yuugi’s way.

But Yuugi’s faster and he holds Seto’s head more firmly and tugs to tell him to stay where he is.

Eyes full of unshed tears and a watery smile on his face, Yuugi’s voice croaks out, “But we can be stronger together, right?”

Kaiba-kun’s eyes dart around Yuugi’s face and lips pressed tightly. His body is still tense, but with some soft shushing from Yuugi followed by gentle brushes of his thumbs against his face gets him to relax and exhale out the words he was ready to spit at Yuugi.

He wasn’t able to say exactly what he’d been trying to. But he was able to get something across.

“Kaiba-kun, it’s the same now as it ever has been. You don’t have to do everything alone. Whether you like to admit it or not you have friends you can count on.”

Kaiba-kun snorts but makes no indication he’s trying to resist.

“I’m… here for you” Yuugi emphasizes ‘you’ with a weighted stare when blue eyes snap back to his.

There’s a beat of silence before a cold “I don’t need you anymore” comes out of Kaiba-kun’s mouth.

The stab to his heart feels so tangible Yuugi’s face crumples and his fingers curl, pulling his palms away from Kaiba-kun’s face.

Of course. The duel before Aigami is when he proved Atem was no longer in the puzzle. That he no longer hosts the Pharaoh in his body.

It’s why Kaiba-kun told him he was going to use the tech he developed to  _ go to Atem _ . In the  _ fucking afterlife _ -

“But I want you more than ever, Yuugi.”

Eyes widening Yuugi’s head snaps up to gape at Kaiba-kun.

He’s met with a level stare.

He jumped and yanked his hands away when he feels Kaiba-kun’s finger under his chin, tipping his face up. He’s blinking rapidly when he feels the pad of Kaiba-kun’s thumb brushing his bottom lip.

Kaiba-kun’s eyelids lower and his lips part when he feels Yuugi’s breath ghost over his thumb when he opens his mouth.

But before he can utter the words on the tip of his tongue Kaiba-kun has leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

Shutting his eyes tight Yuugi reaches up to slide his fingers into Kaiba-kun’s hair and press into the kiss.

Kaiba-kun grunts, keeping Yuugi’s chin between his forefinger and thumb as he pulls back, “You-”

Yuugi huffs and glares, “Kiss me like you mean it, Kaiba-kun!”

Snarling in response, “I am-!”

Yuugi cuts him off by pulling him in with both hands to crush their mouths together.

After shifting their heads to angle them better Yuugi glides his tongue against the seam of Kaiba-kun’s mouth. When he gasps in response he darts his tongue in before quickly withdrawing it.

Immediately Kaiba-kun’s hands clamp onto Yuugi’s shoulders and he strains against his hold to yank his head back, gasping, “What. Was.  _ That _ …!”

Yuugi’s fingers curl but he keeps a firm grip on Kaiba-kun’s head and frowns up at him, “I’m serious!”

Kaiba-kun leans in and presses their foreheads together hissing, “You’re seriously making me reconsider is what-”

Huffing Yuugi tilts his head to slam their lips together and cut him off again.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **What even is the definition of a "song fic" these days? I'm an old timer who remembers the ff.net days and this isn't like that kinda song fic.**_  
>  This was inspired by Cher's "Believe" if you didn't recognize it. I had a very clear mental image for certain lyrics. Then I decided to try flesh it out and breathe more context and life intro the mental image I got.  
> The lyrics were heavily influencing what I was writing. Though I'm not sure how obvious that is in reading.
> 
> I fought with myself over rewriting this so the lyrics weren't said verbatim. But to me leaving it as is implies an intimacy by them being able to understand the reference.  
> It also works to the benefit of being a little awkward. Just like their first kiss. Win-Win.
> 
> I'll also admit I worked in the crack drabble I wrote.  
> Someone had a list of types of kisses they were willing to write for couples. And some of them I had never heard of. Some were easier to figure out than others.  
>  _Thanks Urban Dictionary for the more obscure ones._ ~~Like "Lizard kiss".~~


End file.
